A display apparatus having a touch panel function is an apparatus configured such that a transparent touch panel unit is mounted on a display unit, a screen including predetermined images to be depressed is displayed on the display unit and electronic equipment is operated by pressing the predetermined image via the touch panel unit with an object such as a fingertip or a dedicated pen. Examples of the predetermined images include icons and soft keys. The following description is given, taking icons as an example.
Such a display apparatus is mounted in electronic equipment such as a complex machine, a smartphone, a car navigation system or a game machine. In small-size electronic equipment such as a smartphone, the size of a display unit is small. Thus, the size of icons are small in the case of displaying a number of icons on the display unit, wherefore an icon different from the one desired to be depressed may be depressed (mistouch).
A technology for specifying an icon toward which a finger is approaching and enlarging that icon if a distance between the finger and a display unit becomes not longer than a predetermined distance has been proposed as a technology for preventing mistouch (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2006-236143).
Further, a technology for enlarging a button displayed on a screen when a cursor is brought closer to the button has been proposed as another technology for preventing mistouch (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H08-16353).